


Mitchell, thirsty...

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, Vampires, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Chapter one of Where do I belong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitchell, thirsty...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707135) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita), [JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/JC%20Oakenshield), [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



 


End file.
